Complicated
by calma-llama
Summary: FeudalJapan!AU where Older!Ulrich, a samurai who has dedicated all his time to capture the elusive geisha, Older!Yumi. Unsure if it's for revenge or his own cravings, their meeting takes an unexpected turn.


Ulrich hated it and loved it at the same time. This rush of adrenaline and the uncertainty, but undeniable excitement that overtook his body every time their eyes met. It was wrong, these feelings he had developed for her. She was a self proclaimed hero, or rather, a wanted criminal in the words of the emperor. He had witnessed her work, the bloody disasters she would leave in her wake, and had been tracking her down for the second time, searching for redemption.

Or was he?

Revenge for knocking him out and making him look like a fool in front of his friends, as sweet as it sounded, wasn't his top priority. Not after the kiss she had forced upon him. Not after the way she made him feel that stormy night.

He simply _craved _her.

Yes, he didn't understand it himself. Things were just...Complicated.

* * *

He flipped out of the way of her tessen fan, raising his own saber in response. He had finally found her, after weeks of hunting and yearning. He felt the sweat drip down his neck. They danced gracefully around one another, both refusing to take their eyes off the other for even a moment. She smirked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"You won't get away this time, Yumi." He growled in a low voice. Her bounty had doubled in the past few days, and so had her death toll.

She raised her eyebrow in question before giving him a small laugh. "You're breathing awfully hard to be sounding so sure."

He glared. "You're not exactly in great shape either."

Moving in for another attack, he aimed a kick at her feet. She leaped agilely, effectively avoiding his strike, and spun around. With her counter, she caught him by is ankle, forcing him to stumble back, wrenching his leg away from her. Hissing in frustration, he took a second to recover. He wasn't going to lose to this geisha again.

She didn't give him even a moment. Yumi placed both her fans in her belt, launching herself closer for some hand to hand combat. Her barrage of punches, kicks and sweeps pushed Ulrich back further.

He remained composed, dodging her attacks swiftly. His back met the wall behind him, his fingers splayed out and pressed against it.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time? You can't beat me, samurai." Her voice sent chills down his spine, forcing him to clench his fists.

He met her gaze defiantly. "I've already won." He whispered. "I have yet to use my secret weapon."

"Hm?" She tilted her head.

His heart pounded. "Yes, it's my turn to catch you off guard."

She frowned, leaning closer, her face only inches from his, her black eyes examining his brown ones.

Ulrich took his opportunity. He pushed himself from the wall, pressing his lips against hers. He swallowed her surprised yelp, settling his hands at her waist as he had done the night she had done this to him. He expected her to shove him away, to stab him or _something_.

The last thing he expected her to do was to kiss him back.

He gasped, eyes flying open before grabbing her by the arms and pushing her into the wall. He caged her in, his hands on either side of her head. With Yumi's hands free, they found their way to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and sinking her nails into his skin.

He groaned and she smiled in response.

"This wasn't what I was expecting." Her voice was quiet, but full of lust. "Aren't you mad at me for knocking you out cold?"

He sighed. "How can I be mad if all I've wanted these past weeks was to kiss you again?" His warm breath set her skin on fire. "You don't know how much I've suffered waiting for this day to come." He moved back to her lips.

"So, you feel the same way." She stated, wrapping her fingers around his wrists and moving his hands to her hips. She shivered in delight and gripped the collar of his outfit, spinning around once more so that his back was again pressed into the wall.

He grunted, but didn't protest. Yumi felt as if she were going to melt under his touch, her kisses growing frantic, knowing how wrong this was. She nipped at the skin of his neck, moving down toward his chest. She had made a mistake falling for her hunter. Maybe if things weren't so complicated and they weren't on opposite sides...They'd have a chance at-

"Yumi..." He moaned, his eyes sliding shut when she had hit a particularly sensitive spot.

She pulled away, mouth hovering over the specific mark. "Say it again."

"What?"

She nipped again and she could hear the breath hitch in his throat. "Say my name again."

He took her chin in one of his hands and tilted her face up towards him, his breath ghosting across her skin. "Yumi." He murmured, before pressing his lips to hers.

She smirked, pulling away and running a finger down his chest. "It seems you can't get enough of me, samurai." She teased.

He tensed, exhaling softly. "You're right about that much."

She paused for a moment, the gravity of the situation hitting her like a sucker punch to the stomach. Her chest heaved as she stared into the eyes of her enemy, but also the eyes of the man she was undeniably in love with.

"I like you a lot, Ulrich." She said, her smile shy and wanting, her eyes dark and lustful.

One corner of his mouth quirked up in a crooked grin. "I like you too, Yumi. Now..." He brought her closer and winked suggestively. "No more talking."


End file.
